Blancanieves
by lori777
Summary: una parodia muy comica del cuento...jejeje


**BLANCANIEVES**

Había una vez, en un reino muy pero muy lejano, hasta el septimo infierno mas o menos, una hermosa princesa llamada "Blancanieves"… su nombre era Misa Misa, de cabellos de oro y ojos azul cielo, hermosa como ninguna, por lo que el malvado personaje de este cuento, Kira (el ser más ego-centrista del planeta) la odiaba porque llamaba más la atención. Así que con su mente perversa, planeo un perverso plan, planeamente perverso, para deshacerse de Misa Misa. Pero en este cuento también existe el príncipe gendarme, llamado Light, el apuesto caballero que en su noble corcel salvaría la princesa Misa Misa. Todos conocemos la historia… Una hermosa princesa que es envidiada por un perverso hechicero maligno, y que es enviada a vivir a un bosque (por recorte de personal, no hay leñador) con los enanos (por pleito sindical solo hay dos n.nU), de la rutina: Los enanos trabajan, Blancanieves limpia la casa; de las contadas fallidas veces en que el perverso mago maligno intento matar a Blancanieves, hasta que creo la "Manzana envenada".

[De noche en el castillo del maligno hechizero

Kira: muahahaaha… Con esta manzana acabare con la odiosa de Misa Misa… muahahaha

MisaFans: buuuu! Ke malo es Kira!

[Al día siguiente, en el bosque

Misa: (sostiene una escoba al reves) ¿Cómo se usara esto? (llaman a la puerta) "TOC,TOC" [Misa abre la puerta

Visitante: Hola! estoy vendiendo esta manzana mega super ultra nutritiva. (Le entrega la manzana)

Misa:Ke rico! (come la manzana y cae desmayada)

Kira: muahahaha...por fin me desice de ti, ahora solo YO sere el único admirado.(lanza unos polvos al piso y desaparece en una nube)

[Los enanos vuelven de la mina

enanos: yohoyoho... a casa a descansar...fiuufiuufiuu yohoyoho

[llegan hasta la entrada y ven a la "muerta". Hacen el altar donde es visitada por un monton de pequeños y tiernos animalitos

Near: TT ke triste ke muriera Blancanieves...

Mello: (come una barra de chokolate) TT si que triste...

[En el horizonte se escucha un relinchido.Aparece el maravilloso Principe.Galopa hasta el altar de Blancanieves

Light: (con voz muy heroica) He venido a salvar a la doncella...

Lightfans: ahhhh! ¬

enanos: si,si! .

[Light se acerca al altar y comienza a abrirlo. Puede verse el vestido amarillo y la piel demasiado azul de sus manos y su horrible cara

Light: O.o pero ke?

Mello: (come otra barra de chocolate) corte de personal: despidieron a Misa Misa y trajeron un sustituto.

Light: ò.ó porke?

Near: n.n porke no limpiaba la cabaña, nuestra cabaña.

Light: ¬¬

Light: pues me niego a besar a Ryuk!

[Ryuk se levanta

Ryuk: Light ke malo! TTTT

Light: eh? no estabas muerto

Ryuk: no. Misa Misa se comio la manzana no yo.

[Nube maligna. Aparece Kira

Kira: (saca una manzana de su bolsillo) Come "preciosa"

Ryuk: gracias! (come la manzana y se desmaya)

Light: Me niego!ò.ó

Ryuk: (se vuelve a levantar) eres muy malo Light! buaaaa TT (Sale corriendo en una escena muy dramatica y shojo)

Mello: (con unos mini m&m's) necesitamos a otra Blancanieves!

Aclaración: A falta de personajes VIVOS femeninos en Death Note, bueno...

[Y en otra escena muy shojo, rodeado de flores y brillitos, aparece L de Blancanieves

Light: Ryuuzaki?...me niego!

Kira: (abraza a L por detrás) bien Blancanieves te matare aki mismo (saca otra manzana y el libro de sortilegios malignos y perversos...la temible Death Note)

Aclaración: En la compra de un libro de sortilegios malignos y perversos...gratis una dotacion de manzanas envenenadas por un año. La receta en el libro.

Death Note: w wii! tengo un papel en este cuento

L: (trankilo) ke es eso (señala la death note)

Kira: mi libro de hechizos n.n ahora come esta manzana acaramelada (L come la manzana y se desmaya en brazos de Kira)

Yaoifans: ¬ ahhhh!

[Los enanos gritan.Light mira estupefacto

Near: Principe salva a Blancanieves .

Light: me rindo .U

Mello: no puedes rendirte, debes de vencer a Kira, quien en realidad es tu lado maligno y oscuro...

[Pausa dramatica

Light: ¬¬ me lleva...(voz heroica) Kira...preparate a ser vencido

Kira: por favor! sin mi no tendrias fans...(coloca a L en el altar)

Lightfans: ahhh! te amamos! ¬

Light: uh! ¬¬U

[Light empuña su espada y se abalanza contra Kira. De una estocada destruye a la Death Note y Kira desaparece

Death Note: nooooo! me derrito¡¡

[En el altar, L descansa. Light se acerca

Light: (mira a L) ñ/n no puedo...

enanos: besa a Blancanieves! besa a Blancanieves! w

Yaoifans: (ansiosas) 

[Light se acerca más a L y lo besa, pero no despierta. Lo vuelve a intentar,nada. De nuevo,nada.Otro...despierta

Near: onii-chan! TwT (lo abraza)

Mello: (con una barra de chokolate) . ke felicidad tan felliz!

[L tambien los abraza.En una esquina Light se lava la boca y la lengua

Light: TTTT porke a mi? ke asco! kiero a mi mama!

Mello: (se acerca a Light) ahora "robatela" (mirada picara)

DeathNotefans: PLOOF (desmayo general-Yaoifans, L-fans, Misafans, Lightfans,etc)

Light: X.x

Near: n.nU jeje kiere decir ke calbagues con "ella" hasta el horizonte...

Light: vamos (toma a L de la mano y lo sube al caballo. Light monta el caballo y cabalga hacia el horizonte)

enanos: Saiyonara,saiyonara! Saiyonara,saiyonara!

[En la escena del horizonte

L: (trankilo) nee Light-kun...en realidad no estaba dormido...jamas duermo, pero gracias n.n

Light: PLOOF (cae del caballo)

...Y vivieron felices por siempre .FIN 


End file.
